


私心藏密意

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 平安纪事 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Heian Period, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 村上回京后，他和横山的关系还是没有任何进展。这么多年过去，他们已经逐渐习惯了对彼此的感情闭口不提，但随着贺茂祭的接近，村上遇到了麻烦事：他被人下了毒咒。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Series: 平安纪事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	私心藏密意

**〇一**

村上于卯月初时赶回京城，是为了赶上月中的贺茂祭。

如今执掌贺茂神社的斋院*是天皇最宠爱的小女儿选子内亲王，此次祝祭必定会热闹非凡。听女官们讲，这次女宾乘坐的牛车不仅被一一装饰一新，就连参加游行的侍从也都选用样貌端庄、身份高贵的年轻人，还增添了不少新颖的仪式，这样一来，不仅村上身边的女官们迫不及待，就连村上本人也暗暗期待起来。

这天，依照规矩，他在回京后进宫面圣，回去时，在美福门旁遇见了那个人。

“小雏。”

那个人叫着他的乳名，从不远处走过来，身上穿着阴阳师的白狩衣，乍一眼看去就像将要飞去的飞鸟一般。

“阿横。”他应了一声，站在原地等着那个人走过来。

村上并不喜欢自己的乳名，他的少年时光不算幸福，现在回想起来也无甚留恋，因此过了加元服的年纪后，他便彻底抛弃了这个名字，后来就连母亲也不会再如此称呼他，但这个人每次这样叫他时，他不但丝毫没有不满，反而有些怀恋，细思起来，连他自己也觉得奇怪。

“一路上顺利么？”横山裕这么问道。

“挺顺利的，问题都顺利解决了。”

“那就好。”

前一年年末，村上的母亲到纪伊参拜道成寺，却在路上突然去世了。事发突然，村上只能在隆冬之际匆忙赶往纪伊为母亲收殓。此前，他的母亲一直体弱多病，前不久身体渐好，便前往纪伊祈福，不料这一去却再也没能回来。村上在这些年里多次目睹母亲因为病痛苦苦挣扎，母亲一走，他反倒为她感到解脱。然而不知为何，将母亲平安下葬后，他心里总有些放心不下，因此在一月前再次前往纪伊，替母亲参拜了道成寺，完成她的遗愿。一路上还拜访了母亲以往的侍女，一直陪伴在母亲身边的侍女告诉村上，夫人是在梦中去世的，无病无痛，可能是蒙菩萨召唤而去了吧。

他们一齐往外走，像信步闲聊一样，但这句话说完后横山没再说什么，村上忍不住侧过头看他一眼，期待他继续开口，然而这个人真的紧闭上嘴不再说话。村上想要催他几句，却又想不到这样做的理由，只好保持默默无言地走到即将分别的地方。

站在牛车边，村上没抱什么希望地问道：“今晚，要来我家喝酒么？”顿了顿，加上一句，“跟昴一起。”

横山似乎动摇了一下，然而最后还是摇了摇头。“不了，改日吧。”

一般横山这么说便意味着拒绝，于是村上不再挽留，道别之后便坐上牛车离开了。车轮碾过石子路，碎石和细沙被碾到一旁，发出细小的声音，村上默默听了半路，一旁突然传来一个声音：

“搞什么，阿横又不来么？”

村上吓了一跳，身子几乎贴到了车厢上，手下意识地往腰间的短刀摸，定睛一看是涉谷昴，这才松了一口气，整个人松懈下来。

“昴，原来是你啊，”他抚着胸口喘气，“吓了我一跳。”

“是啊，我也吓了一跳，”涉谷瞥瞥他，“你都出声问了，那个人竟然还是不肯来，看来今晚又只能我们两个一起喝苦酒了。”

“别这么说，昴……”

“我说的可是实话。阿横那家伙，真是不识趣啊。”

“别这么说……”这句话出口，村上才意识到他说了和刚刚一模一样的话，然而谁知道这是不是实话，“还是别说这个了。”

“是啊，还是不说了，一说就扫兴。”

村上和横山、涉谷从小就认识，虽然他一直认为三人之间毫无罅隙，但知道涉谷是猫妖时还是吓了一跳。此前他一直认为涉谷和横山是师兄弟关系，认为涉谷之所以懂得许多横山闻所未闻的咒术，是因为他是师兄，全然没料到涉谷身上那些神奇之处皆是因为他并非人类。而横山和涉谷知道村上有所误解，但碍于横山师傅的命令不能明说，便刻意引导村上的误解，谁知道这在揭露真相时给他们惹了不少麻烦。

村上先是笑了笑，认为他们在开玩笑，看到他们俩严肃的神情之后才不敢置信地转向横山：“昴是中邪了么？被猫妖附身了？”

横山摇摇头，说：“涉谷昴从生下来的那一刻就是猫，后来活得时间长了才有了这样的能力。”

村上一下绷紧了脸，眼珠子在他们之间来回扫视，下一瞬间，他拔出自己的佩刀指住了两人：“说！你们两个妖怪把阿横和昴弄到哪去了！快把他们交出来，不然我不会对你们客气的！”

这下可麻烦了。横山和涉谷好一通解释才让村上冷静下来放下佩刀，但即使如此，村上还是如履薄冰、小心翼翼，一只手一直搭着刀柄，准备一旦有异就拔刀而起。此后，横山和涉谷又花费了巨大的心力才让他信服，以至于涉谷已经做好了施咒让村上失忆的打算。如今，这场危机已经变成了茶余饭后的趣事，涉谷再次说起来时笑得满地滚，一边笑还一边挣扎着爬起来模仿村上当时拔刀的模样。

“小雏你当年真是……真是白痴啊！”猫妖笑得气都快喘不过来，而村上只能讪笑着，有些委屈地喝着酒。

“我当年可是吓到汗流浃背啊。”

正说笑着，墙角突然窜出了一只老鼠，只听“吱”的一声便消失在了角落里。村上瞟了一眼没打算理会，然而转头一看，原本坐在那大笑不止的涉谷已经消失了，只剩下他原本穿在身上的红色狩衣堆在原地。没过一会儿，一只黑猫叼着老鼠回来了，它把已经断气的老鼠扔到村上面前，爪子狠狠一拍，老鼠便像燃尽的香灰一样尽数粉碎，最后只剩下一张剪成硕鼠形状的纸片。

“这是式神。”黑猫说。

“式神？”村上听说过这种东西，知道横山也豢养着好几个不同式神，但并没有接触过。

“小雏，你有麻烦了。”黑猫金色的瞳孔盯着他，像锁定猎物的眼神，“我得马上回去通知阿横，你在这等着。”

说完，涉谷没再理会自己那件狩衣，他以猫的形态一跃而出，瞬间便消失在月色之下。

*斋院：侍奉于贺茂神社的斋王，由未婚皇女担任。

**〇二**

横山拿起那张剪成鼠形的纸片，说：“这是式神。”

听到这句话，村上马上回应道：“我已经知道了，昴告诉我了。”

“不，你没听懂我的意思。这个式神是别的阴阳师派来的，这可不是什么好事。”

“这我也知道，昴告诉我了，所以到底是什么坏事，你直接告诉我不就行了？”

横山叹了一口气。“有人想在你身上下咒术，恐怕是要至你于死地。”

“但是既然这个式神已经被昴抓住了，还能有什么问题？”

“如果真是这样就好了。对方见这一计不成，肯定会再次出手，到时候谁来保护你？”

村上眨眨眼睛，说：“当然是你了。”

横山立刻被噎住了，村上则继续说道：“有你在，就没人能用咒术害我，不是么？”

这句话逼得阴阳师目瞪口呆，面皮上浮现出薄薄的红色来，他不得不用袖子半遮住脸，强装冷静地轻咳几声回应道：“既然这样，那从现在开始，你必须好好按我说的去做，我才能保护你，知道么？”

“知道了。”村上没犹豫，立刻点了点头。

“那，立刻动身吧。”

“去哪？”

阴阳师遮住脸的袖子还是没放下来。“去我家。”

再次领着村上踏进那栋简陋的宅子，横山立刻想起了自己第一次来这里时的情景。

那时候横山的师傅刚去世一年，他原本想继承师傅的衣钵做一名云游法师，但村上的来信让他彻底打消了这个念头。

那时村上早已离开母亲的娘家播磨，进入了京城。他的母亲在他十岁那年再嫁，成为成明亲王的继室，他也子凭母贵，从一个五位国守*之子一跃成为亲王继子，作为殿上童*进入宫廷，在此后的十年内凭借着自己的机敏精明成为了四位的大藏卿*。

当年那个在横山面前哭哭啼啼的小雏现在已经消失了，取而代之的，是冷静圆滑的村上信五。尽管他们时不时会见面，但横山清楚地知道他们在越离越远，彼此之间横亘的隔阂几乎能用肉眼看见，但是当村上请他回京城帮他时，他想也没想就同意了。就连涉谷也说，他其实就是在等村上开口而已，只要村上勾勾手指，他就像被无形的线牵动一样奔到他身边，而且无数次重蹈覆辙。

横山拍拍自己的脸，驱散自己的胡思乱想。侧过头看身后的村上，那个人完全没注意到他的小心思，正对周围的一切啧啧称奇，就像第一次进这个宅院一样。

“无论来这里多少次都没法习惯啊，”他说，“你这里怎么能这么乱？为什么会把虎耳草和燕子花种在一起？还有那口枯井也是，怎么不找人填掉？哪天谁不小心掉进去怎么办啊？”

“你怎么这么爱操心，”横山本意并不是责怪，话到嘴边却成了反唇相讥，“我在这里待了那么多年，连猫都不会掉下去。”

“当然是因为你住在这我才会担心，昴就算掉进去也能自己爬出来，你可不一样，”村上顿了顿，“你只要移开目光一会儿就能把自己弄丢。”

“我在你眼里这么不靠谱？”

他点点头，又说：“虽然大部分时间不靠谱，但是一认真起来就很靠谱。”

“那还真是多谢了。”

一个声音突然打断了他们：“喂！”

是涉谷。

“你们要在那里吵到什么时候？快点进屋！”

被涉谷这么一吼，横山和村上两人立刻噤声，互相朝对方吐吐舌头，猫着背进了屋。

一进屋，涉谷就指挥他们在案几旁边坐下。

“我已经把屋子里布置好了，其他人的式神绝对进不来，但是，”他敲了敲案几，眼睛直直盯着村上，“但是，我的咒术只能针对灵体，防不了人，小雏，你自己要小心点。”

“好。”

“阿横，你这几天就跟在小雏身边吧，没人跟着他我不放心，然后……”

“慢着，”横山打断涉谷的话，“为什么是我跟在他身边，你变回猫跟着他不是比较方便么？”

“大藏卿大人上朝带着猫？传出去会让人笑话吧。你好歹也是宫中的人，跟着他有什么关系？”涉谷摆摆手，“就这么定了。”

阴阳师急忙转向村上。“喂，小雏，你也劝劝昴，他跟着你比较合适吧？”

谁料到村上立刻摇摇头，说：“不啊，我觉得昴说得对，你跟在我身边我比较安心。”

“喂！”

剩下两人把他的叫喊当做耳边风，横山的抗议没了效用，最后他只好嘟嘟囔囔地接受了，谁料到涉谷站起身准备离开时又说了一句话：

“阿横，今晚你跟小雏睡一间房吧，客房里的榻榻米被我挠坏了。”

横山的抗议还没出口，一个枕头已经砸在了他的脸上。

“别废话了，快拿着小雏的枕头过去。”

呼吸声。

横山从不知道呼吸声能如此恼人。他忍不住看了看睡在旁边的那个人，想要开口，又不知该说什么，没想到反而是村上先开口了。

“阿横，很久没跟你睡在同一间房里了。”

“嗯。”他不知该如何回答，只能这样应道。

“你还记不记得，那时候我跟你师傅说我做了噩梦，硬是要让你和昴来跟我一起睡？”

“记得。亏你能想得到那种鬼主意。”

当年，横山和师傅是为了替村上的父亲祓除不祥前往村上家的。

村上的父亲生了重病，请了数位名医、高僧、祈祷师，却怎么也康复不了，家人便猜测他是沾了煞气。正巧老法师带着横山云游过路，村上家听说他法术高明，便想请他到家中，没想到人还没到，村上的父亲就已经去世了。驱邪变丧事，老法师也没办法，只能尽心尽力替村上家操持一番，准备带着徒弟离开时，村上家的小公子却开始噩梦不断，还看见父亲的魂魄在家中游荡，吓得村上家人心惶惶，这下老法师不得不继续留下来，帮助村上家驱鬼消灾。

其实村上根本没有什么噩梦，也没有看见父亲的鬼魂。他周围没有没有同龄的玩伴，好不容易遇见与自己年纪相仿的横山和涉谷，自然舍不得他们离开，这才想出了这么一个主意。他借着家中闹鬼的借口把云游法师一行人留下了，每天黏在横山和涉谷身边。涉谷早看出了村上的心思，但并不说破，他本来就是小孩子心性，每天领着横山和村上玩蹴鞠、下双六、射小弓，倒是不亦乐乎。而老法师碍于村上夫人的请求，只能同意让横山和涉谷成天待在村上身边。后来，老法师到底还是识破了村上的小心机，他带着横山和涉谷离开当天，村上嚎啕大哭，扯着横山的袖子怎么也不肯松手，老法师只能答应每年带着徒弟和涉谷来探望他，这才止住了小公子的哭嚎。

“当年你就可喜欢你和昴了，”村上这么说，“还求着母亲让你们在我家一直住下来。”

阴阳师轻咳一声，说：“真没想到，大藏卿大人当年那么任性。”

“我也没办法啊，当时周围一个能陪我玩的人都没有。”

说着，他自己反倒不好意思起来，便自顾自转换了话题：“阿横，晚上不会有鬼魂进来吧？”

“鬼魂？”横山想起村上从小就怕鬼，“不会的。”

“要是有呢？”

“我把它赶出去。”

村上不再说话了，横山听见他缩进被子里的声音，不一会儿，他听见他睡着了。

*国守：平安时期各地方国最高行政长官。“五位”表示官职的级别，“位”相当于中国的“品”；三位及以上是上层贵族，四五位是中等贵族，六位以下是下层贵族。

*殿上童：公卿贵戚未行冠礼的子弟进入宫廷作为见习侍从。

*大藏卿：大藏省，负责管理诸官厅的收支、诸国的调（田地课税）、货币、金银、物价的部门；大藏卿为大藏省的最高长官，相当于现在日本的财务大臣。

**〇三**

“我又梦见爹爹了。”

横山突然睁开了眼。眼前是幼年的村上信五，小小的个子，圆眼睛，圆脸蛋，眨巴着眼看他，一只手还扯着他的衣袖。

“我又梦见爹爹了。他说要带我去他那里，可是我不想跟他去……阿横你留在这里陪我好不好？”

横山刚想开口，突然瞥见了自己的手——小男孩的手，手指上总是带着因为粗心大意而留下的伤痕。

他随着师傅到村上家时也不过是个七岁大的孩子，尽管从小就跟在师傅身边，对大小鬼怪已经见怪不怪，但对于怎么安抚他人还是十分生疏。他学着师傅的模样点燃安神香，对村上保证自己会守在他的床前保护他，到天明时却发现自己早就睡倒在了小公子的床褥旁。幸好村上也安稳地睡着，像幼犬一样将四肢摊开来，没心没肺的模样。现在他又梦见了从前，还不叫村上信五的村上信五，眨巴着眼睛看着他，等他的回应。

“阿横，你留在这里陪我好不好？”

“当然好了。”

横山伸出手摸了摸他的头发。

“你好好睡吧，我不会让别人来伤害你的。”

他现在已经学会了安抚他人的办法，只是村上似乎已经不需要他的安慰了。

离开村上家之后，他再次见到村上已经是五年后。那时候村上已经随着继父进京，成为了殿上童，横山则仍旧是阴阳师的学徒，跟在师傅身后亦步亦趋，进宫时惴惴不安，担心自己身上的衣服太过寒碜。一开始他还没有注意到那个端坐在卷帘边的男孩，等他向自己眨了好几次眼时，横山才后知后觉地发现，他就是曾经跟在自己身后、总是被自己奚落像个小姑娘的“小雏”。

村上小公子扎着整齐的发辫，穿着红与苏芳的重色直衣*，是为了映衬庭外的梅花而特意准备的春服，看起来像女孩玩的娃娃一样精致。等到殿上人们散去，他悄悄跑出来，跟在横山后面问这问那，横山这才警觉他那双眼睛竟显得比以前更加圆了。等到不得不分别时，他又像当时那样扯着自己的衣角不肯松手。

“阿横真是大骗子，当初说好了要来见我，结果我等了那么久都不来……”

“是我不对，明年肯定会去看你的。”

“那昴呢？昴也会一起来么？”

“会的，我肯定带他一起来……”

得到他的承诺，村上家的小公子这才松开了拉着他的手。后来他随着师傅四处云游，自然没能遵守约定每年去看他，但每次路过京城时也会去见他一面。村上行冠礼那年，他去见他时正好又是仲春，村上穿着白与苏芳的直衣，发髻梳得整整齐齐，戴着冠帽，看起来倒有些陌生了，不过那双眼还是一样明亮，像炭火一样。

村上见他，便递给他一把剪刀。

“今天替我剪发的大人手太生疏了，剪出好大一个豁口，阿横帮我修整齐吧。”

横山知道这是个借口，但也没有推辞，便接过剪刀替他把发髻散开，将平整的发尾又修整了一遍。

“阿横，你现在还在随着师傅云游么？”村上问他。

“嗯。”

“不打算回京么？”

“本来就不是京城人士，没关系。”

“以后也打算继承师傅的衣钵么？”

“嗯。”

听了这些话之后，村上没再说话了，横山也没有出声安慰他，反而在心里默默埋怨他为什么还没有看清现实，云游法师和尊贵的公卿子弟厮混在一起是会让人嚼舌根的。

然而，分别时，村上说：“我说不定明年就会长得比你更高了，你要记得来看我啊，阿横。”

横山笑笑，说：“不可能的，小雏。”

“那我们就试试看。”

似乎就是因为这个傻气的约定，横山此后每年都遵守约定到村上府上拜访。涉谷跟着他一起去时，便会怂恿他们站在一起比高，然后大笑着奚落村上还是没能长得比横山更高，每到这时，村上便不服气地说道：“说不定明年就可以了。”

“不可能的，小雏。”横山还是这么回答。

“那就试试看。明年你要记得来看我啊，说不定到时候我就长得比你高了。”

横山便年年都去拜访他。

二十一岁时，村上叙爵成为大藏卿，官至五位后，朝中与他为敌的人一下子多了起来，遭遇过几次下咒陷害之后，他的母亲坐不住了，亲自写信给横山请求他到京城里帮助自己的儿子。横山没答应，但答应了回京见村上一面。那时候，村上对他说：“阿横，回来帮我吧。”只这一句话，他便将自己那封冗长的拒绝信抛到了九霄云外。此后，他便回到京城，进入宫中任阴阳师一职，直到现在。

横山醒了过来。

村山还睡着，在熹微的晨光里，脸像幼犬一样。横山想要伸手摸摸他的头发，却怕惊扰他，只好放下了手。他到底还是放心不下，自己只是个七位的阴阳师，不能随着村上进到清凉殿里，凡事就怕有万一，因此还是留个心眼为好。

他悄悄取过村上的外袍，决定在内里缝上一块剪成飞鸟的白布，这时，村上醒了，揉着眼睛问他出了什么事。

“没什么，你继续睡吧。”

村上没有继续躺下，而是坐起身来，给房里点上灯。

“你啊，就不会点上灯再缝么？这么暗，扎着手怎么办？”

“有人睡着，我怎么敢点灯……”横山嘟囔起来。

村上噗嗤一笑，伸手将灯移近横山，凑过去看他手上的动作。“这也是式神？”

“嗯。我没法随你进清凉殿，万一有事，它可以帮你。”横山缝完，咬了线，将衣服交还给他，“给你。”

他接过衣服，说：“阿横，谢谢。”

“这种话，你我之间还说什么。”

“不，还是要说的。”

村上接过衣服，在跳动的烛焰里慢慢地穿上了。

大藏卿大人被下咒的事情传得很快，皇上首肯横山在清凉殿的侍廊上候着，但周围的几个朋友还是不放心，不停嘱咐横山要多加注意。这天，他们出宫时，看见一只熟悉的黑猫正蹲在草丛中舔爪子。

“昴？”

黑猫摇摇尾巴，示意他们往自己的爪子下看，他们这才看见黑猫的一只爪子正摁着一只黄莺，它一松开，黄莺就像融化的泥人一样缩小、消失，最后只剩下了一只纸鹤。

“又是式神？”

黑猫点点头，将纸鹤往横山的方向推了推，然后一跃消失在草丛中。横山拎起纸鹤，拆开白纸，发现里面裹着几根发丝。

“这恐怕是你的头发，”他对村上说，“快想想，有谁能拿到你的头发，最近有见过女人么？”

“我才从纪伊回来，哪里有时间见女人。不过，回来的那天到成明亲王的宅邸拜见了他，在那里待了一晚。但是我没让任何人碰我的头发。”

成明亲王是村上的继父，两人关系到底比不上亲父子，因此村上并不称呼他为父亲。

“傻，趁你睡觉的时候偷偷剪下来，你当然不会察觉。算了，现在说这些也无济于事，以防万一，你今天回去后马上遣散身边的近侍吧，最近不要随便让别人靠近你。”

村上点点头同意了。

回到宅子后，横山立刻着手派出式神到成明亲王的宅邸去，原本他想请涉谷亲自去一趟，但猫妖不知去了哪里，夜幕降临也没回家。接下来的几天里，事情一直没有进展，涉谷偶尔会带给他们一点消息，第四晚，大仓和丸山来拜访，还带上了座敷童安田。

安田是第一次见村上，眼睛直盯着他看，似乎欲言又止，大仓看出来了，便问：“安，怎么了？”

“最近京城里实在不太平……”

“是啊，住在六条大街的橘式部大人最近突然去世了，”丸山接过话题，“橘式部大人已经五十岁了，身体一直很硬朗，但是那日赛马落败之后便一病不起，不出五日便去世了。”

大仓说：“我听说，藤原中茂大人也被奇怪的东西缠上了，前几日差点亲手杀死自己的亲生女儿，如果不是那位小姐的乳母拼死相护，恐怕就酿成大祸了吧。”

然而听到这些，安田只是摇了摇头：“我听说村上大人被人下了咒，恰好京城里近日来了一位出云国的法师……”

“安，你的意思是说……”

“我在想，那位法师会不会恰好知道什么，如果能找到他问一问，说不定会有些线索。”

于是，第二日，他们便在朱雀门旁找到了穿着黑色狩衣的云游法师，将他请到了阴阳师的宅邸中。横山让村上扮成仆从，由自己开口向法师询问，但还没说话，法师就已经认出了横山。

“你就是横山裕大人吧。”

“是。”

“我知道你。当年你的师傅还健在时，我曾想过要向他讨教一番，没想到还没来得及成行，那位大人便去世了。”

云游法师是独臂，右边的袖管空荡荡的，只能用左手单手持酒杯。

“原来是这样……”

横山替法师斟满了酒。“我有一事想要向大人请教。”

“请讲吧。”

“大藏卿大人近日受到他人的烦扰，不知道您知不知道消息，可否向我透露呢？”

法师捏着酒杯，眯了眯眼。“大藏卿大人，指的是村上信五大人吧？”

“是。”

“这位大人的父亲可是成明亲王？”

“是。”

“啊，如此。”法师的目光投向了一旁正穿着仆从衣衫的村上，向他开口道：“信五大人，不如你问问自己吧，到底下咒的是谁？”

正在为两人斟酒的村上惊了一下，看了一眼法师，又立刻看向横山。

“这位大人，你这是什么意思？”横山说。

“我想这位衣着朴素的仆从就是信五大人吧？”法师没有立刻回答，这样反问道。

见他已经看破，横山和村上只能点点头承认了，法师便继续说道：“我想，到底是谁敢对信五大人下咒，恐怕大人自己最清楚不过了。”

法师喝完杯中的酒，便起身离开了阴阳师宅邸，而横山和村上在厅堂里坐了许久，直到太阳升高，横山好不容易开口问道：“小雏，你知不知道他说的是什么意思？”

“朝中与我为敌的人确实有，但还不至于向我下杀手吧……”

横山抬眼看村上，他正盘着腿把双手抱在胸前，一副苦思冥想的模样。他悄悄收回了自己的视线。

“算了，先别想了，等昴回来我再和他商量吧，也许他打听到了什么消息。”

“小雏自己给自己下咒？”涉谷不由得大叫了起来，被横山瞪了一眼，立刻压低了声音，“为什么？有什么好处？”

“我不知道，但我觉得那个法师就是这个意思。”

“你怎么能随便相信来路不明的云游法师？！”涉谷再次大叫起来。

“我也知道这不对，但我们都找了这么些天了，什么端倪也没发现，你不觉得有点奇怪么？”

“话是这么说……”涉谷坐下来，拿过桌上的点心咬了一口。

横山瞥一眼他，突然问道：“你最近都在哪里？一整天连影子都看不见。”

“我在皇宫里。”

“在那里做什么？有什么发现？”

“没什么发现……就像你说的，一点蛛丝马迹也没有。可疑的人的确有，但我不觉得他们会对小雏下咒。”

两人又安静下来，涉谷嚼了几口点心，横山突然又说：“昴，你别成天待在宫里玩，注意避嫌。”

涉谷呛了一下，说：“我哪有成天在玩！我有在努力调查！”

阴阳师意味深长地看了他一眼。“我没说你成天在玩，我只是想说你别成天待在宫里，那里有其他跟我一样的阴阳师，小心被他们捉去。”

“知道了……”

横山思来想去，决定再找出云国法师一问究竟，但四处打听，却听说那位法师在十余天前就被发现溺毙在了桥下，算算时间，早在村上回京之前。既然如此，那么他们见到的那个法师又是谁？

“大家都说，他是被水虎拖下的，发现的时候，只剩下一些衣物了。”河边的渔夫这么告诉横山。

“这个地方以前有过水虎么？”

“记不清咯……”老渔夫挠挠自己的头皮，“可能是水虎，也可能是水蟒吧，反正是吃人的妖怪。”

苦思冥想也没有头绪，横山只能暂时先打道回府，路走到一半，他突然想起丸山家的宅邸就在附近，想要顺便去拜访一下，便让车夫调转车头。牛车在一间普通的宅院前调头，横山撩开帘帷，正巧看见宅院里的杂役出门来。这间宅子与一般的平房无异，院墙也搭得简陋，但这杂役却穿得端正整洁，一点不像普通人家杂役的衣着。横山心思一动，便叫停车夫让他去那间宅院打听一下。

趁着车夫去向杂役搭话时，横山便暗暗观察院子里的情况。普通人家的土墙搭得矮，只有儿童一般高，阴阳师坐在牛车上，将院子里的情形看得清清楚楚。这间宅子看似简陋，但里面却不乏仆从，仆从们的衣着也各个精致端庄，全然不似普通人家，房屋里还隐隐传出男童嬉戏的声音。

横山暗暗记下这些，等车夫回来后，他便放下了帘帷。

牛车轱辘轱辘地开始走了，杂役也转身回到宅院，阖上了门。

*直衣：天皇和公卿的日常衣着，男童的直衣就是成人直衣的缩小版本（夏季直衣示意图：http://www.iz2.or.jp/fukushoku/wayo_img/10-a.gif）（红与苏芳重色示意图：http://www.kariginu.jp/kikata/iro-ume.gif）。

**〇四**

村上是早晨醒来的。他做了一个说不上好坏的梦，基本上是近几日的经历重现，因此醒来时只感觉加倍疲惫。

横山已经不在房内了，涉谷坐在一旁吃着早粥，房里没有点灯，反而显得猫妖那双眼睛闪闪发亮，如同黑曜石一般。

“你醒了？”

村上起身穿衣，顺口问道：“阿横呢？”

“一大早就被检非违使厅*的家伙叫去了。”

“发生了什么事？”

“京郊发了大水，田里似乎冲上来了什么不得了的东西，因此请阿横过去一趟。”

“哦。”

横山是午后回来的，带着一个布包裹。涉谷想要凑过去看，没想到刚走近了一步就立刻退了回来。

“好臭！”猫妖掩着鼻子大叫起来，“那是什么东西？！”

村上也嗅到了一丝怪味，横山虽然也掩着口鼻，但比起厌恶，反而是一副疑惑不解的模样。看到横山的神色，村上反倒来了劲，他凑近两步，问道：“那是什么？”

“手臂。”

“手臂？”涉谷大叫道，“你不是去京郊给人祓除了么，怎么会带回来一条手臂？”

“这就是要祓除的东西。被大水冲上来的，不知道是谁的断臂。”

“到底是谁的，没有调查一下么？调查一下最近河里的死者就能知道了吧。”村上说。

“说是这么说，但这是被大水冲上来的，也可能是野兽把附近的土坟挖开了啃食尸体，之后这条手臂就被大水冲到京郊也说不定。说不准是不是死在河里的人。”

“说得也是，”涉谷盘着腿坐下，双手抱在胸前，“那你把它带回来做什么？”

“总不能放在田里置之不理吧，姑且就带回来了。”

“无论你要做什么，别埋在院子里，”涉谷用袖子遮住口鼻，一副厌恶的模样，“一想到我脚下的土地有尸体，我就想吐。”

“知道了。”

京郊的大水让大藏省也忙碌起来，村上熬了几个昼夜处理田地课税的事，终于赶着在早朝前处理完毕了。早上，他入清凉殿内面圣，横山在侍廊候着他，正看着院子里的紫藤发呆，突然听见殿内一阵骚乱，然后便是叫喊声、尖叫声、脚步声，纷纷乱乱，像是珠盘被掀翻。

横山急了，正想进殿内，近卫少校大仓便从殿内急急忙忙跑出来将他拉了进去。他一进去，便看见村上跌倒在一旁，一只白鹭正展开双翅挡在他身前，同时高声啼叫着，试图吓退它身前的黑蛇。

黑蛇浑身的鳞片乌黑发亮，嘴里吐着信子，正朝白鹭嘶声。横山一眼便看出这是式神，急忙念起咒来，白鹭听了咒，一跃腾空飞起，在半空中变成了鹰朝黑蛇扑去，两只锋利的爪子紧紧抓住蛇的身躯将它带离地面，飞到清凉殿外，然后将其高高摔下。横山赶过去，发现黑蛇跌在殿外的石头上，但还没断气，只是身躯不断扭动着、挣扎着。

“横山君，这下怎么办才好？”大仓也赶到了他身边，其他的近侍、卫门也围在周围，却不敢上前。

“这条黑蛇恐怕是被刻意养大作为式神的。大仓，你的刀呢？”

“在这里。”

“将它砍成两半吧，不要担心，它气数已尽。”

听了这句话，大仓拔出自己的佩刀，将黑蛇斩成了两半。蛇不再扭动了。横山拎起蛇身，掏出一个布袋，将蛇的尸体放了进去。

“横山君，你这是……”

“我会把这条蛇妥善处理的，别担心。”

两人回到清凉殿内，向皇上禀报了事情的经过。这时，村上已经平静下来，脸色恢复了往常的样子，但皇上仍命令他回家静养，并且命横山好好照顾他。

大仓护送两人回到阴阳师的宅邸，一进门，涉谷便不知从哪里窜了出来。

“小雏！”他一把抓住村上，“你没事吧？我听说清凉殿里出了大事，你怎么样，还好么？”

“别担心，阿横都解决了。”村上说。

横山向他摇了摇装着黑蛇尸体的布袋，说：“这就是那条黑蛇。”

涉谷往里面看了一眼，立刻皱着鼻子扭开了头。“别埋在院子里，我隔着三里地都能闻到它的味儿。”

“不用你说我也知道，但在那之前，这条蛇我还有用。”

站在一旁的大仓憋不住了。“横山君要做什么？”

“我要把它放走。”

大仓愣了愣。“可是这条蛇不是已经死了么？”

“还留着一口气呢，”横山颠了颠袋子，“这条蛇不像之前的式神是用纸片做出来的，想要杀死并不那么容易。培育它的阴阳师估计是用了蛊术，将数条毒蛇放入翁内让它们互相厮杀，最后留下来的这条便是最强者，然后就能操纵它去毒害自己的敌人。”

“那在清凉殿里的时候，横山君你让我砍断它是为了什么？”大仓问道

“是为了做给其他人看。我不知道那个幕后主使是不是在朝臣中间，为了不打草惊蛇只好那样。”

“原来如此。”

阴阳师找来一枚鸡蛋，在上面涂上泥与牛血，然后又用牛血与泥将蛇的尸体接了起来。他一边念着咒，一边用鸡蛋在蛇尸周围画着圆，七遍之后，他将方向反过来，咒语变动，又画了七遍。七遍之后，他拎起蛇头对准鸡蛋，蛇身便被鸡蛋吸了进去，连一根骨头也没留下。

“七个时辰后，这枚蛋就会孵化，黑蛇就会重新活过来。”

其他几人看得目瞪口呆，只有涉谷撇了撇嘴。

“阿横，我说，这之后你要怎么做？”

“我要让这个式神帮我找到它的主人。能操纵那么多式神，想要害小雏的人身边肯定有一位精通阴阳道的法师，只要找到他，就能顺藤摸瓜了。”

“是个好主意。”村上附和。

“那么，我一定要在这里等着你们的好消息了”大仓说着正想坐下，突然被横山推了推。

“不行。大仓，你要回去禀报我们的情况，不然打草惊蛇就不好了。”

大仓皱起眉来，但考虑到事态，他也只好在这样的时候离开了阴阳师的宅子，回宫中复命。

午后，蛋孵化了，成人手指粗的黑蛇从中爬出来，游墨一般在地上蜿蜒爬行。横山放任它爬进草丛中，看着蛇尾隐没在杂草里。不远处，一只黑猫也消失了踪影。

*检非违使：负责管理京的治安、卫生、民政的部门。

**〇五**

暮色四合时，涉谷从篱笆里钻进了那间简陋的宅院。

黑蛇爬进这间屋子之后便不见了踪迹，涉谷只能也进入屋内寻找。宅院里，佣人正在准备晚餐，似乎是有大人物来访，仆从们一个个行色匆匆，似乎有一个筵席等着他们去准备。

涉谷走在阴影里，避开所有人的注意，溜进房内。男童似乎正在房间里玩，能隐约听到男孩、乳母、侍童嬉笑的声音，就在这时，一个男声加入了其中，涉谷悄悄走过去，帘子隔着他的视线，他只能看清房间里除了男童、乳母以及侍童外，还有一个身份似乎颇为高贵的男人，男童正扑在他的怀里，亲密地喊他“父亲大人”。

为了看清男人的身份，涉谷走近帘子，抱着男童的男人看起来十分眼熟，但碍于帘子的阻隔，涉谷还是没能想起他是谁，于是他干脆钻进了帘子内，所幸所有人都只顾着与男孩嬉戏，没有人看到一只黑猫进了房间。一进房间，涉谷便猛然发现，在屏风的暗处，另一个男人正隐藏在那里，没有带刀，不是侍卫；身上穿着黑色的狩衣，似乎是个阴阳师，再仔细一看，竟然是那位来自出云国的云游法师！

涉谷吓了一跳。他一直对这个来历不明的云游法师有不好的预感，横山那日告诉他出云国法师身亡的消息后，他原本已松了一口气，没想到现在却在这里再次看见了他。这意味着无论他是什么来头，都不是善茬了。涉谷再一看，抱着男童的男人，竟然是村上的继父，成明亲王。成明亲王除了村上之外膝下无子，只有女儿，因此才一直将村上视为己出，父子俩关系虽然不算亲密，但也还融洽，为什么现在突然凭空冒出一个儿子？

涉谷正思考着，屏风后的法师突然说话了：“是横山大人来了吧？”

他将视线投向自己，成明亲王也应声扭过头来，先是瞟了他一眼，然后将怀里的男孩交给了乳母，等乳母领着男孩和侍童离开了房间，他才再接着看向自己。涉谷心下一惊，背上的毛全都竖了起来，整个身形膨胀了一圈。以往他也见过成明亲王，但从来没有哪一次让他这样恐惧。自己面前的这个男人，刚刚还抱着孩童欢笑，此时却像是人偶一般，眼珠子里不带半点情绪，仿佛是个死物一样。

这时，法师从屏风后走出来，靠近了涉谷，黑猫转向云游法师嘶吼起来。

“原来如此，”云游法师一步步靠近，涉谷一步步后退，“不是式神啊。”

黑猫吼叫着，身形逐渐变大，爪子伸出、犬牙伸长，最后变化成了一只黑豹，吼叫起来的声音，几乎像滚滚的闷雷。

“那是什么？”成明亲王问道。

“这是猫又，是活了百年的猫变成的妖怪。估计是待在横山大人身边的。”云游法师说着，手从袖子里伸了出来，“既然如此，我也不得不做点变化了。”

说完，男人的身体变化起来。像是皮肤下有异物在搅动一般，皮囊被拉扯、撑开，如泥一般捏造。他将衣服撕开扔在地上，每脱一件衣服，他的身躯便加倍地膨胀，背也向后拱起、身子向下俯，等所有的衣衫褪净时，男人已经不复存在，立在那里的，是一条黑色巨蟒。它朝黑豹吐着信子，两只眼睛闪着可怖的寒光，诡异的是，蛇首上还能隐约看出云游法师的面目。

“你们以为找到我，就能对付我了么？天真！”

黑蛇朝黑豹扑过来，两头黑色的猛兽缠斗在一起，就像浓墨与黑烟搅和在一块。黑豹有尖牙利齿，但黑蟒有巨大有力的身躯，只要黑豹稍一疏忽，肯定会被它缠住直至窒息而死。正在它们斗得难分高下时，一个声音传来，让两头猛兽瞬间分开了。

“昴！”

是横山和村上。村上带着弓箭与佩刀前来，横山手中则拿着一个长条形的布包裹。

站在巨蟒身后的成明亲王看到村上，似乎有了一丝动摇，村上也愣在原地，张着嘴好半天，才叫了一声“亲王殿下”，而黑蟒则朝阴阳师张开了大嘴，发出嘶嘶的声音，似乎对他怀中的包裹十分忌惮。

“你是从哪里找到那个的！”巨蟒吼道，“明明已经被河水冲走了才对！”

“前几日，京郊涨了大水，这件东西被冲到了农田里，检非违使惧怕是不祥之兆，因此召我去驱邪，我才得到了这条手臂。只可惜在河水中泡了数天，已经腐烂发臭了。”

横山说着，将包裹放在地上，打开了布，里面被好几层布料包裹着的，是一条手臂，上面的皮肉已经完全腐烂，有些地方甚至露出骨头来。包裹刚打开，便发出剧烈的恶臭，村上不得不掩住了口鼻，阴阳师却似乎丝毫没受影响，依旧面色如常。

“我在河边打听消息的时候，听说你是被水虎所害，但我向好几位老渔民打听，并没有打听到那条河里有过水虎，反而是有一条黑色的巨蟒，常年危害乡里，恐怕你就是被那条巨蟒拖下水的吧。

“你是出云国出身，出云是山之国，不亲水，你不识水性，所以才会被水中的妖物杀害。你死之后不甘心就此死去，怨念与吞噬了身躯的巨蟒结合在一起，因此你才能再次化为人形，行走在人间。我说的对么，法师大人？”

横山镇定自若，声音笃定，大蛇听了之后发出了似蛇似人、非蛇非人的笑声。

“不错，说得不错，但是那又如何？”

“恐怕最近京城中的怪事也都是你在作祟吧？”

“不，那不是我做的，我只是推波助澜了一番，那些人心中本来就有那样的想法，我只是把它们放出来而已。”

“果然是你。”村上咬牙切齿，摁在佩刀上的手猛地收紧。

横山把手搭在他的手上，让他镇定下来。“亲王大人想要对信五大人下咒，也是因为你的挑拨吧？”

大蛇咧开嘴笑了起来，声音像是从窗缝中钻入的寒风。“我说了，我只是帮助他们认清自己内心真正的想法罢了，谈不上什么挑拨。况且，我之前早就对你说过，信五大人自己对此早有意识。”

阴阳师看向村上，村上缓缓点了点头。

“我早就知道亲王殿下在别处和其他女子生有一子，但殿下不提，我也不提。这次我被下咒时，其实也有过猜测，那日发现式神里有我的头发之后我就怀疑了，因为我在那之前在亲王府中过夜，因此能在那个时候拿到我的头发的，估计就是亲王府中的人。”

村上一面说，一面直直盯着自己的继父。成明亲王默然不语，但面色有一丝晦暗，也不肯直视村上，只是看着房间的某个角落。

大蛇开口了：“信五大人，那位女子是谁，你也知道吧？”

“知道，是右大臣家的三女公子。”

“原来如此，”横山说话了，“既然是右大臣家的女公子，事情就说得通了。右大臣家如今人丁兴旺，长子是头中将，长女是当今皇后，二女公子则是尚侍*，亲王殿下和三女公子生下子嗣，如果让三女公子当上自己的正妻，便能得到右大臣的扶持，但是此前亲王殿下已经有一位正妻了……”

村上接过话：“父亲去世早，村上家与母亲大人早已断了联系；外祖父家只是小小的国守，对亲王殿下的仕途毫无帮助；而右大臣身份高贵、势力极大，如果有这样一位岳父做后援，殿下怎么会像现在这样，只是一个四位亲王*？”

成明亲王依旧没有说话，仿佛没有听见村上的话一样，但他面色凝重，两手在身侧攥得关节发白。

突然，村上高声朝成明亲王发问了：“亲王殿下，母亲的死就是您下的手，对么？”

“是……”亲王终于说话了，“的确是我下的手。但念及我们多年的恩情，我让她在睡梦中去世了，没有感到一丝痛苦。”

“难怪……在前往纪伊之前，母亲的身体经过调养已经逐渐康复了，怎么会突然去世？而且母亲去世后，她的侍女们全部被遣散，恐怕就是为了掩盖这件事吧！”村上的手紧紧握着刀柄，似乎马上就会抽刀而出。

“你果然都已经猜到了。”亲王说完，嘴角反而浮现出一丝笑意，“原本我觉得你前途大好，将来必定能有所成就，因此才没有累及你，没想到你突然再下纪伊，还去拜访她的侍女，我想你恐怕是猜到了什么，那就不能把你留下来了。”

大蛇发出嘶声，朝两人喷着鲜红的信子。

“那么，法师大人，有劳了。”

成明亲王这句话轻飘飘地落地后，他便转身消失在宅子里，而巨蟒如弦上的箭一般向村上扑去，横山猛地将他一扯，这才躲过了一击。黑豹扑过来，用牙齿和利爪撕扯着巨蟒，它们拼死争斗着，互不相让。村上在一旁拉开了弓箭瞄准巨蟒，但害怕误伤涉谷，因此迟迟不敢动手。

趁着这时，横山对着法师的那截手臂念起了咒语，只听见草丛里发出簌簌的声响，一条手指粗的黑蛇钻了出来，正是此前横山使用咒术复生的那一条。随着咒语，黑蛇爬过来，缠在腐烂的手臂上，瞬间便如同墨迹融入草纸一样渗进了皮开肉绽的断肢中。一下、两下，已经露出白骨的手指开始动弹，随后整条手臂开始痉挛、变形，最后，横山的咒语结束时，那条手臂已经变成了一条黑蛇。也许是因为吞噬了法师的身躯，原本细小的黑蛇现在变得如男人的手臂一般粗壮。

“去吧，去找你的身躯。”

横山说完，黑蛇便动了起来。它爬向巨蟒，在黑豹与巨蟒纠缠时爬上它的蛇尾，然后融入了它的身体。蛊毒开始发作了，巨蟒身躯僵硬起来，被黑豹狠狠一咬便滚到一旁，开始剧烈地抽搐，发出痛苦的嘶声。

“可恨！可恨！没想到我竟然是被自己的手臂、自己的式神所害！”巨蟒的身躯时不时变化成法师，法师的面孔出现时，因为痛苦，那张脸上的五官都挤到了一起，就像干瘪的枣子一样难看，“为什么那么巧，我的手臂被你捡到、我的式神被你所救！如果没有你……如果没有你……！”

巨蛇嘶吼着。

“我不会那么轻易消失的！我的冤魂会一直在这京城徘徊！”

“那样的话，我定会再次前去拜会您。”横山手中仍然掐着手印，这样回应道。

巨蟒终于没了动静，村上持着太刀赶过去砍下了蟒蛇的蛇首。

“好了，接下来，把这条大蛇烧成灰，撒入鸭川吧。既然是生于鸭川的妖怪，就让它回到鸭川吧。”

“这样好么？不会放虎归山么？”村上问道。

“妖怪只会遵循自己的本能而活，如果没有被那个男人的冤魂缠上，恐怕还待在鸭川里吧。况且烧成灰后，它也不可能在复生了。”

黑豹这时已经变回了涉谷昴的模样。“那成明亲王怎么办？”

横山摇了摇头。“他时日无多了。被这样的妖物近身，恐怕身心早已被浊气侵蚀干净了吧。”

涉谷看向村上。“小雏，你的想法呢？”

村上只是摇了摇头，没有说话。

“那么，就这样吧……”

三日之后，成明亲王于亲王府中去世了。正值壮年的亲王在这几日迅速衰老，如同被蜘蛛吸食干净的蝉壳一样，外面还是完整的，内里却早已成了空壳，被风一撩，便从树干上倏倏掉落。

村上为他操持了葬礼，由于死因不便为外人所知，自然不能大张旗鼓地举办葬礼，便在一日内将亲王的遗体草草下葬了。此后，村上入宫亲自向皇上禀报了此事，念在成明亲王生前声望高贵，个中内情不便公开，事情便就此了结了。

*尚侍：宫中女官之首。

*四位亲王：亲王的等级是一到四位，四位以下叫做无位亲王，地位非常低。

**〇六**

中酉之日，贺茂祭来临了。

当日，大街上挤得水泄不通。身份高贵的女官们乘着装扮华丽的辇车出行，将鲜艳华美的衣袖露在帘子之外，远远看去像是开了一片五彩的花。

涉谷一大早便不见了踪影，丸山和大仓也早已被任命加入游行的执事中，横山只好同村上一起出行。两人乘着普通的板车，尽量不招人耳目，但车子离得远远地便行不动了，一些公卿乘着车子出行，他们的侍从一路上命令周围的车子全部让路，横山的车子也被挤到一边，他们便干脆下车步行。

横山和村上挤在人群中，艰难地前进，好不容易看到了游行队伍，正巧看见秀明亲王骑在马上领着队伍经过。这位皇子是当今皇上的第五子，虽然才过冠礼，但聪慧有礼、相貌英俊，走在人群中如鹤立鸡群，两人也不禁驻足观看。看着看着，横山突然发现秀明亲王的临时侍从中有一人穿着青与白的衣衫，仔细一看，竟然是大仓。看惯了他平时随意的模样，现在看他一本正经的样子反而有些不适应，横山拍着村上的手示意他看过去，两人便一起在人群中忍着笑意目送他经过。到了下一列队伍时，横山又敏锐地发现了穿着绯色衣衫的丸山，这次，丸山看见了他们，朝他们眨眨眼睛示意，村上也笑着向他挥了挥手。

两人随着人流前行，到了道路开阔的地方，人群分散开来，给两人腾出了空间，于是他们继续随着前行的游行行列缓缓前行。

“阿横，上一次我们一起看贺茂祭是好几年前了吧？”村上这么问。

“五年前吧。”

“已经过去那么久了？”村上吓了一跳，反倒讪笑起来。他挠挠头，露出一副疑惑不解的神情，在横山眼里就像迷路的幼犬一般。

“你这几年忙得四处找不着人，当然不像我这个小小的阴阳师那么闲。”

“也是。”

“这件事过去之后，只怕你会变得更忙碌了，”横山斜眼看了看他，“我那天在宫里听到大人们议论你，夸你能干呢，恐怕不久之后就会升官了吧。”

“哪有这样的事，我自己都没听说。”

“这样的事，当然不会在你面前议论了，傻。”

走着走着，选子内亲王所在的斋王行列已经走了上来，穿着各色礼服的诸大夫被打扮得华贵的女官们取代，村上和横山停下来，和众人一起透过竹帘下漏出的衣袖裙裾猜测起女官的身份。明明没有管弦声，也没有人群的喧闹，这行列却如同神明下凡一般让人难以移开眼目。两人久久没有说话，直到行列远去，才仿佛从梦中惊醒一般。

日头升高了，横山出了一身薄汗，村上也一样。两人互相看了一眼，同时说道：“不如，回去吧？”

“回去喝点醴酒吧。”村上说。

“既然信五大人相邀，我便恭敬不如从命了。”横山回应道。

“那么，走吧。”

“好。”

两人逆向人流，往回走去。


End file.
